Oskar von Horrificus
Oskar Von Horrificus Oskar von Horrificus is the main character of the series. He is a kind vampire who has hemophobia (a fear of blood). He attends the school for vampires, which is run by his uncle, Count Alarich von Horrificus. Personality Oskar is very kindhearted, honest and fairly sweet; he is also very loyal towards all of his friends and goes to great lengths to make sure that everyone is happy and okay; no matter the risk or consequence. Oskar is a vegetarian and does not particularly like or care for traditional vampire food. Other then his hemophobia, Oskar has most of the qualities that vampires have; such as sleeping in a coffin, weakness to garlic, sensitive pale skin that can turn to ash by the sunlight, fangs for teeth, having the ability of transformation to a bat, controlling his shadow and lack of reflection to mirrors and film. Even so, Oskar is very much different then his fellow vampires, and he often realizes how different he really is from the others. Due to having the head master of the school as his uncle, Oskar often gets pressured by his family's history and Count Alarich reminds him constantly to bring glory to the Horrificus name. He is often mocked of his traits by Stroker Flestcher. He somehow manages to pass the tests in every episode, making all his uncle and other faculty very proud of him. Relationships Sunshine Polidori Sunshine is best friends with Oskar and has a huge crush on him as well. Oskar is in love with Sunshine and tends to bring her roses every time he goes to see her. Oskar protects Sunshine whenever she is in danger, and goes to long lengths to keep her safe. They've shared many moments together throughout the series and are a very sweet couple. It is said that in the future, Oskar bites Sunshine and she becomes a vampire. They get married and have a baby girl named Moonbeam Von Horrificus. Read more about the pairing: Gothetta Gothetticus Gothetta is Oskar's only female friend at his school, since she is the only female student. Gothetta has a crush on Oskar but the feeling is unrequited, and seems to be oblivious to Oskar. Despite this the two our very close friends and they trust each other with almost all of their situations, and they are always there for eachother. Gothetta shows a lot of jealousy when it comes to the relationship between Oskar and Sunshine, and rags on Oskar on how wrong it is for a vampire to be in love with a human; but despite this, she'll help him through all his troubles with Sunshine. Read more about the pairing: Pets Oskar Jr. Jr. Oskar Jr. Jr. use to be Sunshine Polidori's cat, but begged Oskar to take care of all her cats so they wouldn't be taken to the . Oskar Jr. Jr. becomes a vampire cat when Lenny bites him, and ultimately becomes Oskar's new pet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires